House Vyrwel
House Vyrwel of Darkdell is a noble house house in the Reach, seated at Darkdell at the foot of the Red Mountains. House Vyrwel is a Reachman house, and is therefore sworn to House Tyrell of Highgarden. Their sigil is a silver wyvern within a red double tressure on sable and their words are unknown. The current head of house Vyrwel is Cleyton Vyrwel. History Born before Aegon's conquest nearly four hundred years ago, little is known of House Vyrwel's history. It is said that men in service to House Vyrwel served as spies for the Bloodraven during the Second Blackfyre Rebellion over two hundred and fifty years ago. Recent Events House Vyrwel In 355 AC, Cleyton Vyrwel- the second son of Lord Seldan Vyrwel- earned a place as the personal squire to Lord Rolland Hightower of Oldtown. Over the next eight years, Cleyton's position in Oldtown allowed for a strong connection between the two houses to blossom, particularly through Cleyton and Lord Rolland's two sons, Loras and Hyle. Not months after Cleyton's arrival in Oldtown, Davis Vyrwel was murdered, prompting Jorah Vyrwel- Lord Seldan's eldest son and heir- to murder the accused, seeking vengeance. This forced Lord Seldan to exile his eldest son, thrusting Cleyton into the position as heir to Darkdell. With Lord Seldan's passing in 359 AC, Cleyton became Lord of Darkdell, but remained in Oldtown until his sixteenth nameday, when he returned home. For the next five years, Cleyton grew into his position as lord, and never forgot those he held dear in his adopted home either. By late 367 AC, both Rolland and Loras Hightower were dead, leaving Hyle Hightower as Lord of Oldtown. As a favor to his oldest friend, Cleyton traveled to Horn Hill to collect Loras' body, and upon doing so he returned it to Oldtown, where he remained for the next four months, to bring aid, comfort and solace to his adopted family. Jorah the Exile After avenging his younger brother by killing his murdered, Jorah was forced into exile to save himself from execution. Fleeing to Essos, Jorah wandered the unknown lands for a number of years, before eventually finding his way to Pentos. There, he ran into the Golden Company, whom he then joined to do what he did best in life- fight. Many more years passed and Jorah's skill and discipline helped him earn renown within the sellsword company, eventually elevating him to the rank of Serjeant. This gave Jorah command over a good number of brothers-in-arms, and gave him a level of credibility, authority and respect he had not seen since his days as heir to Darkdell. Eventually, the Golden Company decided to return to Westeros, where they took up the cause of King Valarr Targaryen, for a fee, of course. Upon Valarr's abdication, the actions of Bronn Blackwater managed to secure the Golden Company's service for the new king, Lyonel Baratheon, and Jorah now found himself back home in the Seven Kingdoms, not as a lord, but as a soldier. Does this save? Members * Seldan Vyrwel - Cleyton's father and Lord of Darkdell (307-359). * Alora Vyrwel - Cleyton's mother and Lady of Darkdell (311-352). ** Jorah Vyrwel - Cleyton's eldest brother, exiled heir to Darkdell (b. 333). ** Cleyton Vyrwel' '- Current Lord of Darkdell (b. 347). ** Davis Vyrwel - Cleyton's youngest brother (348-355). ** Elaena Vyrwel - Cleyton's only sister (b. 350). Household * Selmond- Castellan at Darkdell. * Ser Wilem- Master-at-Arms at Darkdell. * Maester Talbert, Maester at Darkdell. Category:Reachman Category:House Vyrwel